Swan Confessions
by Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms
Summary: Okay, so this is no longer a one-shot. I've decided to jump on the drabble bandwagon. So any CS, Charming Family, Captain Cobra, Captain Cobra Swan prompts (with other characters of course) are requested. Message me on here or on my Tumblr (check my profile for the link).
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp, figured out why I'm stumped on Broken Souls, because this idea popped into my head after watching 3x14 and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Hopefully getting it all out will help me no longer be distracted. **

**As for Hook and Emma, I feel like i wrote them a little OC in this, but you guys can be the judge of that. **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Summary: **Captain Swan. After Neal's death, Emma chooses Killian, but he doesn't believe that she's genuine as he believes she's grieving for Neal and that she doesn't love him because she wants to, but because he's her only choice. Emma sets out to prove him wrong. One shot.

* * *

**_SPOILERS for anyone who pretty much isn't on Tumblr and doesn't know the 3B spoilers:_ ****PS - Anyone else hoping for major CS development before Neal dies? Because it looks like Neal might die Sunday and I don't want people to argue that Emma only chose Hook because Neal died. Which is where it seems to be headed...which is why I wrote this...**

* * *

**Mending What's Broken**

"Swan?" Hook was surprised to see her on the other side of his door. They were both staying at the Inn, because he didn't have his ship, therefore no place to go, and Emma and Henry were currently staying due to the lad's memory loss. They'd yet to figure out how to restore the boy's memories of Storybrooke.

Emma didn't say anything, instead pushing past him, entering his room.

Concerned, he closed the door, turning towards her. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma took a deep breath before looking up at him.

_You can do this Emma_. She told herself. _You can do this. You have to do this before it's too late. Before you lose him_.

"I..." Emma swallowed. _Come on, just tell him._ Tell him how you feel. "I just..."

Hook stepped forward, brows knitted, eyes full of worry. "Emma, it's all right. You don't have to say anything..."

"No, I have to say this." Emma swallowed.

"No you don't." Hook said. "I know that you're upset about Bae-Neal, you don't have to ask me to back off. I'll..."

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean "back off"?" Emma interrupted.

"Neal was your love." Hook shrugged. "You don't need the likes of me pestering you."

Emma looked at him with disbelief. _He actually thinks that I don't..._

Unable to stand the fact that the man she loved believed that she didn't love him back, Emma surged forward, grabbing his shirt collar (not unlike the way she'd grabbed his coat in Neverland), and pulling his lips to her own.

He tensed, not responding at first, wondering why she was kissing him.

Her lips moved more insistently, urgently, against his and he caved because gods, Emma Swan was kissing him. She was kissing him just as she did in Neverland.

Emma pulled him to her tightly, pressing her body fully to his as she nipped and sucked at his lips.

He groaned into the kiss, his hand going to her hair, tangling in the blonde strands, pulling her closer. Gods, he didn't want this to end.

Her tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him. Emma took full advantage, pushing her tongue into his mouth, devouring him.

A moan escaped him.

She keened over the fact that she had such an effect on him.

Hook bit her lip, earning a mewling sound from her.

The kiss was passionate and rough and bruising and toe curling; it was so them.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

Emma pressed close to him, relieved that she could finally let herself be with him. With Neal's death, she realized that there was no time, that there might not be an after once the Wicked Witch was defeated. And Emma would be damned if Killian died (or she died) without him knowing how she felt about him. She opened her eyes to look at him, and found him looking absolutely wrecked.

As they breathed each other in, Killian couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Worse yet, he couldn't stop thinking about why she kissed him. Neal had died only a few days ago, in Emma's arms, with his last words being _I love you_ to her. Of course she'd be seeking comfort in him. Her True Love was gone, so why not go for the pining pirate who'd never say no to her?

It cut him deeply; broke his already fragile heart.

Emma didn't love him, she never would. How could she? She was the Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of True Love. He was just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem, too damaged and broken from his own past. He was nothing to her.

As Emma moved in to kiss him again, but Killian ripped himself away from her, turning his back on her. He touched his lips, just as he did in Neverland, and he swallowed hard. Emma didn't want him; he couldn't let her do something that she'd regret.

Emma blinked in confusion. "Killian?"

He couldn't look at her; he had to be strong enough to do this. If he looked at her, his resolve would crumble and he would let her take full advantage of him.

So, instead, he opened the door and left her.

Emma's heart shattered the moment the door shut.

Her eyes watered. He didn't want her anymore...she was too late.

* * *

When David opened the door to the loft, he didn't expected a tearful Emma on the other side.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly, her voice thick with tears.

David didn't say anything, pulling her into his arms.

Emma held him tightly, needing the comfort.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned, surprised, as she came down the stairs.

David guided Emma inside, and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, worried when she saw Emma's tears.

"I kissed Hook." Emma said.

Mary Margaret winced sympathetically. "And you feel guilty."

"What? No." Emma shook her head. "Why would I feel guilty?"

"Oh, well, because Neal..." Mary Margaret started.

Emma stiffened. Of course, her mother would think that. Mary Margaret believed that Neal was Emma's True Love, her chance at happiness. "I wasn't in love with Neal."

Mary Margaret looked surprised; David didn't.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked. "He was your first love..."

And something in Emma snapped. It was time to set the record straight.

"And you and David were really lucky that your first love ended up being your True Love." Emma told her. "But not everyone else is. God, weren't you listening in Neverland. I lost Neal a long time ago. He broke my heart, he's a huge part of why I have trust issues, he was the reason that I gave up Henry. I was in love with him when I was young and naive and stupid. But ever since he came back into my life I never wanted to be with him. Sure, I thought for one second that maybe getting back together with Neal would be good for Henry, so that Henry could have the family that neither Neal nor I ever did, but it would have been the worst thing that I could've done for myself. I wouldn't be happy with Neal, because there was so much, there still is so much pain, over what he did to me."

"And what was that?" David asked.

Emma swallowed. She did want to set the record straight after all, and they were her parents and they wanted oh so badly for her to open up to them, to let them in, and even though Emma knew that telling them everything would hurt them, she also knew that it would finally help them understand her like they should. So she went and sat down, her parents following her, and she told the whole story. The story of how she and Neal met, how they lived, how he was wanted for stealing, his betrayal. Why she gave Henry up, and how she gave birth to him in prison and couldn't even look at him because she thought she'd be a horrible mother, because Neal proved to her that she couldn't be loved, that something was wrong with her.

But she didn't stop there. No, she talked about the ten years worth of one night stands and living in a routine of work and home, not wanting to risk her heart. How it felt when Henry found her, and everything that happened in Storybrooke that led her to thinking she could open up again. How she felt for Graham and how she was robbed of her first chance at love in a long time. How she couldn't open up to loving her own kid until he was in the hospital dying from the sleeping curse.

And then she got to Hook. She told them how she felt upon first meeting him, how she was drawn to him instantly. She spoke of the beanstalk and the connection they formed and how she abandoned him because she couldn't take a chance on him. How she drove him back to allying with Cora, when she knew that he would've stayed by her side had she not chained him up and left him. She told them about everything from the moment she saw him hurt on the side of the road and her concern for him, and how she tried not to feel for him because his revenge was only going to lead to his death. How he found them in New York, how he kept coming back, how he always fought for her, and believed in her when no one else did. How she came to trust him more than she'd ever trusted anyone when they were in Neverland. How she wanted to set the record straight with both him and Neal that there was never going to be a her and Neal. How when they came back to Storybrooke, she was waiting on him to find her so she could express her worries about Henry because she knew that he'd listen. How jealous she felt when she thought that he an Tinker Bell had hooked up. How it was too painful to say goodbye to him and everything that they could've had when the new curse hit, but he still managed to give her his parting words.

She told them about Walsh, about how Hook found her in New York, and how she sent him to jail, only to later bail him out to question him. How he told her that there was a man in the life she'd lost that loved her and how she knew it was him and that was what convinced her to take the potion. She told them how ever since she returned all she wanted was to finally be with him, but being the Savior came first so she put it all on the back burner.

"And now that Neal's gone...it made me realize that I couldn't risk it." Emma finished. "I couldn't let him, or me, die without him ever knowing that I...how I felt about him."

"So you kissed him." David nodded, trying to reign in his anger. Not at Emma, god never at Emma, but at Neal, and this Walsh, and the whole damn world for letting his daughter down.

Mary Margaret kept quiet, still silently crying over everything that her daughter had ever been through, and cursing herself for never trying to get to know Emma. Ever since the first curse broke, all she had wanted was to be Emma's mother, but she had forgotten how to be Emma's friend. And it seemed as though Emma needed her friend a hell of a lot more than she had ever needed her mother.

Emma nodded. "I did, but it's too late."

Mary Margaret cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"After I kissed him, he left." Emma sniffed. "He doesn't want me anymore."

David choked back a snort. It was impossible to believe; the pirate had never exactly been subtle about his feelings for Emma.

"Emma, what exactly did he say after you kissed him?" Mary Margaret's tone took on a slightly mothering one.

"Nothing." Emma said. "He just...left. Just like everyone else."

David and Mary Margaret flinched at her words, but Emma didn't notice.

Mary Margaret stood. "How about some hot cocoa?"

Emma nodded, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Actually, I have to go take care of something." David said. He kissed Emma's forehead, then kissed Mary Margaret. "I'll be back soon."

As soon as the door shut behind him, Emma turned to her mother. "He's going after Hook isn't he."

"Oh believe me, your angry overprotective father is the least of Hook's worries." Mary Margaret said. "It's your angry, overbearing, hormonal mother that he's going to have to contend with."

Emma snorted. Maybe having parents wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Emma had kissed him again, and he should've been happy, no overjoyed, hell bloody well over the moon about it.

But he wasn't.

In fact, that she even kissed him, now of all the times, nearly killed him.

Hook knocked back his whiskey, waving the bartender over when his tumbler was empty. The Rabbit Hole wasn't exactly crowded, but there were enough people around that it was busy.

The bartender refilled his glass, and it took all of Hook's willpower not to down it all in one gulp.

David slipped onto the stool next to him. "We need to talk."

Hook quirked a brow at the prince, taking a sip of his drink. "Didn't realize I was courting you, Dave."

"Cut the crap." David snapped. "Would you like to inform me why my daughter came to me and my wife in tears?"

"She's grieving." Hook shrugged, trying not to be affected over the thought of Emma crying. "Neal's death hasn't been easy on any of us. Least of all, Swan."

David noticed the grimace Hook adorned when he spoke. It only served to further anger the prince, believing that Hook was being callous over Emma's feelings. "Oh really, then why did she talk about you when she turned up?" It was only partially true, but David wasn't going to tell Hook anything that the bastard might you against Emma.

Hook finished off his drink, before turning in his seat to face Dave. "She kissed me."

David jolted in surprise at the fact that the pirate actually told him. "What?"

"Emma kissed me." Hook repeated. "She's just lost her True Love, and I didn't want to take advantage. So I left her."

The prince had to blink a couple of times before he fully registered what Hook had said. When he did, he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with the pirate's idiocy. "You think that she loved Neal?"

"I'm not stupid, mate." Hook scoffed. "Nor am I blind. I'm not the man she wants, just the one she wants physical comfort from. As much as I want to take Emma's pain away, I can't put myself through that."

Before David could say anything else, Hook paid for his drinks, in gold coins, and stood and left.

David was torn between going after him, and going to tell Emma what he found out. No, she hadn't sent him after Hook, David had gone after Hook all on his own, intent on punching the pirate at least once. But he didn't expect to find the bastard looking so damn broken over the thought that Emma loved Neal and not him.

Sighing, David figured it was better to talk to Emma.

He huffed as he left the bar; at this rate he was never going to get to punch any of his daughter's romantic interests.

* * *

Emma didn't know how she knew he'd be there, but she had a feeling that it was her best chance. He'd avoid the Inn, believing that she might be there, David chased him from The Rabbit Hole, and he didn't have his ship. Plus, it was where they had had their last heart to heart, right before they found the farmhouse.

He was using his hook to tear off the red berries.

Emma smiled. It was that day all over again...well except that it was actually night...

"You'd look for any excuse to use that thing." She said as she stepped up to him.

His back was still to her, but she saw how he tensed when he heard her.

But she had to talk to him, especially after David explained to her why Hook had left her. She needed him to know that he was wrong; that it wasn't Neal that she loved. That it was never a choice between him and Neal, but between her keeping her heart closed or opening herself up to love again.

"Swan." He spoke with a cold distance that had Emma's smile fading.

Of course he was being distant. He was trying to protect what was left of his heart. Emma could understand that better than anyone.

"What brings you out here?" He turned towards her, his face impassive as he looked at her.

It tugged at Emma's heart, because never, in all the time they'd known each other, enemies or allies, had he ever looked at her without emotion.

"You." Emma said, stepping closer to him.

"Ah." He smirked salaciously at her, moving into her personal space. "Still desperately seeking what only I can give you?" His eyes were hollow when he spoke.

Emma swallowed, wanting to be angry at him, but unable to. It was her fault he was in this state to begin with; if only she'd told him sooner. But she couldn't change what she had done; she was going to fix it no matter what. "That's not why I'm here."

Something broken and pained flitted across his eyes. "Of course not. Why would want me?"

_And when I win your heart, Emma - and I will win it - it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me_.

His words in Neverland came back to haunt her. Why would she want him? He really just asked that. To be more accurate, it should've been why wouldn't she want him.

"Ho...Killian, remember when you said you'd win my heart?" Emma began. "You didn't have to worry about winning it, because before Pan cast his curse you did win it..."

Hook laughed, hollow and bitter. "And here I thought it was a common courtesy between us that we not lie to each other?"

"I'm not..."

"You bloody well are." He snapped, anger shining in his blue depths. "How could I have won it? How could you ever feel anything for me? I'm a bloody one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. A worthless, pathetic thief and liar. A villain who's nothing more than a handsome face and a rotten heart." He looked away, unable to stand looking at her without breaking. "And villains don't get happy endings."

He chuckled and again it was a bitter sound that had Emma cringing, her heart breaking for her pirate. "Everyone's right you know. I could never earn your love and I certainly don't deserve you. I'm sorry that you lost your True Love, truly I am, but you deserve more than some poor excuse of a consolation prize."

Emma blinked back tears, trying not to cry, because he could never be any of that. At least, not anymore. He had changed for her. He'd become a better man for her, and here he was still doubting himself and being so full of self-loathing that Emma couldn't stand it.

But he wouldn't listen to her in tears. No, if there was one Emma that she knew would get through to him when he was like this, then it was angry Emma. So, she let herself be angry; at him for being so stupid and oblivious; at everyone else who had ever made him feel this way; at that damn wicked bitch for taking Neal away before Emma could even be honest with herself about her future with either man; at Neal for going and dying _again_, for proving that he'd always leave her instead of fighting for her; at Rumplestiltskin for creating the villain in Hook when he took Milah's life and Hook's hand; at herself for letting her walls dictate what she should and shouldn't do in regards to Killian, either ignoring his feelings or being oblivious to his pain.

"My happy ending wasn't with Neal." Emma snapped. "He left me, three times now. He sent me to jail when I was a teenager, he made me pay for his crimes. He's the reason that I gave Henry up. He's the reason that I could never open up my heart again. Then he came back into my life claiming that he did all of that because it was what was best for me, when the truth was that he was too much of a coward to face his father. I lost Neal a long time ago, and I never wanted him back."

At this point, Killian was looking at her, absolutely stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emma cut him off with a severe glare.

She wasn't done yet. "It was never a contest between you and Neal. It was never who would win my heart. It was about whether or not I could open myself up to love again, something that I knew I could never do with Neal because he caused me too much pain." Okay, so maybe she was crying as well as yelling at this point.

"I lied in Neverland. Henry wasn't the only man I had room for in my heart. I was just too scared to admit that you were already there too. You were in my heart because you never hurt me. Yeah, you trapped me in Rumplestiltskin's cell, but that was only after I betrayed you and pushed you back to the only person you thought you could trust. But you never intentionally hurt me. And you came back. No one ever came back for me before you did. Then you, you stupid, pirate bastard, you're always finding me. I left you on the beanstalk, and you found me in the Enchanted Forest. I left you in the Enchanted Forest, and you found your way to Storybrooke anyway. And I was in New York _twice_, one of the largest, most populated, most crowded and busiest cities in the world, and you're not even from this damn realm. And dammit, finding people is supposed to be the True Love thing, and you keep doing it."

Emma heaved a deep breath. "You tried True Love's kiss in New York, and you didn't think that I had feelings for you. Well, just so you know, if you ever bothered to ask my father, who's pretty much a True Love's kiss expert, then you would know that True Love's kiss doesn't work when half of the couple doesn't remember her partner."

Hearing that, he sucked in a sharp breath.

"And that's what you are." Emma said. "My partner. You became that in Neverland, even when we worked so effortlessly together before that, on the beanstalk. And you became the person I trusted the most, I relied on you. You're my partner, and my best friend. You're the only person who has always understood me, you knew who I was before we even climbed the damn beanstalk. You're also the only person who has never given up on me, who has never stopped fighting for me, and who has always believed in me. You've never doubted me, and you always know what I need and what to say, what I need to hear. You bring out the best in me, just like I bring out the best in you. That's what True Love is, and that's why you're my happy ending."

There. She finally admitted it, that she believed that he wasn't just her happy ending, but also her True Love. She just hoped that he'd listen.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, he finally spoke. "W-why didn't..." he cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Because I was scared." Emma mumbled. "I just...after Neal, and Walsh, I just wanted you to be like them. I wanted you to prove me wrong. To prove that you were someone else, that I couldn't trust you, because it was easier than to let you in. It was easier not to lo...have feelings for you. I always thought that there'd be an after. That after we dealt with the witch that then I'd be able to deal with you and Neal, and set both of you straight. But when Neal died, he died telling me that he loved me, never knowing that I didn't love him back. And I got scared again, but I was scared because I didn't want you to die believing that I never...felt as you did. I didn't want to lose you and everything that we could've had because I was too scared to make a choice..."

His lips capturing her's surprised her.

He kissed her with all he had, pouring everything that he felt for her into the kiss. His passion, affection, desire, love. Everything.

Emma responded fervently, returning every feeling, matching him in intensity.

They moved in sync; lips devouring lips, teeth tugging and pulling, tongues plundering, hands gripping at hair, breathing each other in, pressed so close together that they were practically one being.

When they broke apart, they kept their foreheads pressed to each other, unwilling to move away, not wanting to let the other one go.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She gasped.

"For hurting you earlier...when I left." Killian opened his eyes, their intense and sorrowful gaze boring into her until she opened her eyes to meet his.

Emma smiled, hand playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "It's okay. You came back."

Killian returned the smile softly. "Still, it was bad form on my part."

"Perhaps you just couldn't handle it." Emma teased.

"Oh, I know that I couldn't." He tilted his face all the more closer to her's. "But then, neither could you."

"True." Emma agreed. "Now, shut up and kiss me pirate."

He chuckled.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who haven't read "Broken Souls", here's the backstory you need to know: Killian's cursed, Emma and him met the night she came to Storybrooke, Killian was Graham's deputy and then Emma became his partner, when Graham died Killian became Sheriff, Charming woke from his coma with all of his Enchanted Forest memories and is currently living with Killian and dating Mary Margaret. So that explains Daddy!Charming. Oh and Killian is aware of the curse.**

**For the first date: "Broken Souls" Chapter 22: The Truth About the Past (but it's highly recommended you just start the story from the beginning because there's more than just the date in that chapter).**

* * *

**PROMPT: ****sybbelle**** said: Something you would have liked to have written for 'Broken Souls' but couldn't because of contraints**

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. It was hard to decide what to do because there is so much I could've done and still could do.**

* * *

**Second Date Interrupted (in which Killian and Emma's second date gets heated, until David cuts in, because daddy!Charming despite the curse)**

The Rabbit Hole was their chosen destination for their second date. After a romantic, private, very heated first date, Emma and Killian felt that the casual, less personal atmosphere would keep their urges at bay.

Currently they were playing a round of pool, Emma playfully mocking Killian about losing to a girl.

"I haven't lost yet, lass." Killian returned, taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh you will." Emma teased, lining up her next shot. "I'm not going to be easy on you."

Killian smirked at her. "Is that a promise, love?"

"Take it as you want." Emma shrugged, smirking. Hitting the cue ball, she managed getting two balls in one shot.

Killian rolled his eyes.

Emma lined up another shot.

"Too close, love." Killian warned. "You're gonna scratch."

"Only if I hit too hard." Emma replied, keeping her eyes on her shot. She pushed the cue stick forward, but miscalculated the amount of force behind the shot, hitting the ball too softly, resulting in the 2 ball to bounce off the corner pocket.

She cursed under her breath.

Killian chuckled and walked around the table. He leaned forward, lining up his stick with the cue ball, aiming for a bank shot in the left corner pocket.

Emma silently grumbled into her beer when he pocketed the shot.

Two more shots and Emma and Killian were tied. He had one more ball to pocket before he could go for the 8 ball. As he leaned down, lining up his shot with his eyes, Emma sauntered up beside him, leaning down so that her lips grazed his ear.

"Sure you can make that, sheriff?" She asked, hot breath ghosting over his ear and neck.

He gritted his teeth to suppress the shudder that shot through him. It may have been a difficult shot for a novice, but he'd played often enough (at least three nights a week for twenty-eight years) that he knew he could make it. "Trying to psych me out, love?"

"Now, why would I do that?" She purred.

"Because you're a sore loser."

Emma scoffed, "You wish."

"Then, let me make my shot." He remarked.

She leaned away, taking another swig of her beer, watching him carefully.

Killian realigned his shot, and pocketed it. Straightening, he threw her a smug look.

"You haven't won yet." Emma huffed.

He arched a brow, looking at the 8 ball lying in a straight shot to the corner pocket, before looking back at her. "With that shot, you really think I can lose?"

Emma grumbled, taking a sip of her beer. "You could always miss."

Killian tutted. "That's what you think." Not a minute later, Killian won the game.

"Up for another round?" Emma asked.

"Let me hit the head real quick." Killian said. "Then you'll have your revenge."

"You can count on it." She smirked, pecking him on the cheek as he passed her to leave.

* * *

He had just left the restroom when someone grabbed him from behind. Killian hit the wall, eyes wide, muscles tensing, ready for a fight, when Emma came into view.

"Wha...?"

Emma cut him off with her lips, hands fisting his t-shirt, gripping it tightly.

Killian responded eagerly, hooking his arms around her waist. He spun them so that she was against the wall. He silently thanked Ted, the owner of the bar, for the lack of lighting in the corridor where the restrooms were.

He tore his lips from her, moving his down her jawline, leaving a wet trail down to her neck.

Emma's breathing hitched, her hands moving from his shirt to his hair.

Killian groaned as she tightened her grip.

She'd learned very quickly on their first date that pulling his hair was his weakness. He was putty in her hands when she did that.

"Emma." He sighed into her neck, lips descending on her pulse point. He sucked hard eliciting a breathy moan from her.

Emma arched into him, feeling the heat spread through her. God she wanted him. She'd wanted him since the moment they met, and now, now he was all her's and she could have him. Any where, any time, any way. The thought made her smile smugly.

He nibbled at her, making her gasp and grind into him.

"Killian."

Hearing her say his name _like that_ made him push into her, returning his mouth to her's, kissing her with a near-bruising force.

She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his hip, pulling him closer.

"What the hell?" David's voice, sounding shocked and indignant, startled them.

They turned to see a half-embarrassed, half-annoyed David standing in the archway that led back into the main room of the bar. His face was red, his eyes narrowed, and his arms were across his chest, in a very fatherly, scolding like stance.

"David." Emma gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Killian swallowed. Emma may have been a grown woman, but David was still her father, despite the fact that _she _didn't know it. Killian knew that he was in for it.

"I came here to drink." David said. "Not watch my friends in a live porn."

Killian snorted, "It was hardly rated R, mate."

David glared murderously at him.

"Oh come on David, it's not a big deal." Emma said. "We're all adults here. And it's not like you and Mary Margaret haven't done worse."

Suddenly flushed with embarrassment, David stumbled over his words. "Yeah, well, it's...it's different, um, well, because..."

Emma quirked a brow, fighting a smirk at David's sheepishness. "You know what, I'm going to go get another drink." She turned to Killian. "Want anything?"

Thinking that it was probably best to remain sober the rest of the night, Killian shook his head. "I'm good."

The moment Emma was out of earshot, David turned on him. "Did we not already have this conversation? Because I'm pretty sure that my exact words after your first date were "try to restrain yourself from devouring my daughter's face in public places"?"

"Aye, those were your exact words." Killian nodded, biting back a smirk.

"So you _do_ remember that?" David accused. "Yet, here we are again."

"Oh come on mate, I told you I love Emma." Killian said. "And I am just a man, and Emma is a gorgeous, amazing woman. Yes, we're going to show our _affection_ and yes it may or may not be in public places. But it's because we're just like any other couple. I know it's hard for you to have a daughter who has no idea who you are and who has grown up without you in her life, when all you want to do is be her father, but mate, she is a _grown woman_. She had _had a child_. The physical aspects of our relationship are going to happen. You don't have to like it, but you can't just keep interrupting us."

"I didn't mean to." David grumbled. "Both times were accidental. It's not my fault you and Emma make out in pen places."

Killian chuckled and patted David on the back. "All right mate, I concede your point. I will _try_ to keep mine and Emma's more passionate moments in more private locations."

"You better." David huffed, his tone the exact petulant tone that Emma had earlier reminding Killian just how alike father and daughter were.

As Killian turned to head back to the bar, David stopped him.

"You mind ending the date?" David asked. "I'm already scarred twice now. I don't want to come home to more than I need to see."

"If you insist."

* * *

"You know, if Henry and Mary Margaret weren't home, I may have invited you in." Emma smirked at him as they reached the door of the loft not twenty minutes later.

"Oh, and what would we have done, if I had been invited in?" Killian asked, leaning towards her.

"Maybe some wine." Emma told him, hand reaching for the collar of his t-shirt. "Some chit chat. A little bit of unresolved sexual tension."

Killian laughed, a sound that made Emma's heart skip a beat, a smile gracing her face in response. "Well, I'm fairly certain that that would've been resolved fairly quickly."

"That confident, are we?"

His lips met her's, pulling her into a heated kiss. "Aye." He breathed against her lips. "I believe so."

Emma was going to pull him back in for a deeper kiss when the door to the loft opened behind her.

"Oh, sorry, I thought someone was at the door." Mary Margaret stumbled as she took in the scene. "I mean you guys were at the door, but...well, I'll just..." She shut the door back.

Emma groaned, her forehead hitting his chest. "That's twice now that we've been interrupted. And it's by the exact same two people that interrupted us on our first date."

"Yes, they do have horrendous timing, don't they." Killian chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

Emma sighed. "I should go inside."

"Probably."

Emma looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll bring the coffee." Killian smiled.

One last kiss goodnight and Killian found himself alone in the hallway.

"Way to impress the future-in-laws, Jones." He shook his head, smirking anyway.

* * *

When Mary Margaret and David interrupted their third date outside of Granny's, Killian vowed that he and Emma would never have another date in public again.

Needless to say, their fourth date was extraordinarily better without interruptions.

* * *

**Their fourth date was in "Broken Souls". It was their Valentine's date and it really was better ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So "A Curious Thing" gave me feels. This popped up in my head as a result. Basically, it's the aftermath of the Charmings disregarding Killian, and what Killian will do to prove himself.**

**PS: Henry may be out of character, because I kind of used him to rant through. But also, I don't know how he'd react with both sets of memories. **

**Also, due to how "A Curious Thing" ended, this is totally AU.**

* * *

**Nothing Left To Lose**

He watched them walk away, leaving him alone with a shattered heart. After the Charmings accused him of lying about the message, they said nothing more to him, and urged Emma away.

After everything that he had done for them, for Emma, he was still nothing more than a pirate. He was still not to be trusted.

It hurt. Gods, did it ever hurt. He really thought that they knew how much Emma had changed him. How he was no longer a villain with a thirst for vengeance, but a man of honor. A man who had just started to accept that he could one day become the hero that, as a young naval lieutenant, he had always wanted to be.

No, he never believed that being a hero would erase all of the bad that he had done. He was never in this for a clean slate. He had been in this for Emma, for Henry, for redemption. For Bae, and Liam, and Milah. For everyone that he had ever wronged.

But it seemed that no matter what he did, it was not and would never be enough.

It didn't matter that he came back to save the town. It didn't matter that he gave his ship and services to finding Henry in Neverland. It didn't matter that he had saved David's life. It didn't matter that he had confessed his feelings for Emma in order to reunite her with Neal. That he had broken his own heart in the process. It didn't matter that he found Emma and brought her and Henry back to Storybrooke. It didn't matter that he had been fighting by Emma's side the entire time she had been back. It didn't matter that he was trying to protect Henry from Zelena.

All that mattered was that he kept his curse from them. That he had risked Henry's life.

And now he had lost everything.

* * *

Henry, Regina, and Robin were waiting for them by David's truck.

Henry smiled when he saw them, but the smile quickly faded.

Emma's heart clenched, wondering how angry he was with her now that he remembered. She had lied to him, had kept his memories from him, had wanted to take him back to New York.

He had every right to be angry too, because Emma was all too aware of how selfish it was of her. But between her two sets of memories, dealing with the Wicked Witch, dealing with her...her feelings for Killian, and learning her magic, she couldn't let go of the fear of never having a normal life, or being trapped in the life of being the Savior forever. She just wanted Henry to be safe. This wasn't a safe life.

To Emma's surprise, the first words out of Henry's mouth once they reached him were "Where's Killian?"

"He's not with us." Charming said, tone none too happy. "We can't trust him."

"What?" Henry looked confused. "Why not?"

"Henry," Emma began. "He didn't trust us. Zelena cursed him, and instead of telling us, he tried to deal with this on his own. He kidnapped you and put your life at risk."

"But he didn't kidnap me." Henry said. "I _wanted _to go to New York."

"What?" Emma questioned, confused.

"You had been lying to me since we got here, and I missed our life." Henry told her. "Killian caught me trying to steal your car, and he brought me here. He was trying to protect me. Did you ask him what Zelena did to him? Did you ask him why he felt that he had no choice but to get me out of Storybrooke?"

"That doesn't matter." Emma said, sternly. "It should've been my choice to protect you. He should've come to me."

Henry glared at her. "Oh, right, like it should've been _my choice_ about whether or not _I _should have _my_ memories back or not?"

Emma flinched. Okay, so maybe she deserved that.

"You lied to me ever since we came back." Henry continued, now on a roll. "I know that you were trying to protect me, and I know that you were scared. That you don't want to be the Savior, and I know that, because you've never wanted to be the Savior. But mom, it's who you are. Just like this is who I am. Killian did to you what you did to me, so if you're saying that you can't trust Killian, then I certainly can't trust you."

"Henry." Surprisingly, it was Regina who acted first in defense of Emma. "It's not the same thing. Emma's one of the good guys."

"No." Henry protested. "It is the same thing. You guys don't know Killian. I know that I've only been around him for a few days, but he is good. He's just lonely. I bet he thought all of you were his friends, so how do you think he feels now that you've all turned your backs on him? Especially after everything he did for our family, for me, in Neverland."

The Charmings felt a sting of guilt.

Emma swallowed.

Henry turned back to Emma. "You more than anyone should no better. You know what it's like to be alone. But it's Walsh all over again."

"This is not Walsh." Emma argued.

"No, it is." Henry said. "But it's worse because Killian gave up his revenge for you, he worked with his archenemy for you. He chose you over himself. But you know what's the worst? Is that he found you. In one of the largest cities in a realm that he was unfamiliar with, he _found you_. You know what that means."

"It's not True Love." Emma snapped.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Because True Love's Kiss didn't work." Emma fumed, face reddening with embarrassment as she realized what she had said and that she hadn't told anyone that Killian had kissed her in New York.

"When did he kiss you?" Snow asked.

"In New York." Emma said. "He tried to use it to restore my memories."

"Are you serious?" Henry exclaimed. "You read my book and you don't remember that True Love's Kiss never works when one person doesn't remember the other person?"

Embarrassed, frustrated, and angry as well as the fact that she was still hurt over Killian's betrayal, Emma snapped. "Killian is not my True Love. This conversation is over." Emma began to walk away, Henry hot on her heels.

"You're running away again!" Henry shouted. "That's just what you always do! You tried to run away from being the Savior, and now you're trying to run away from your one chance at happiness!"

Emma stopped, turning around to defend herself, but Henry raised his voice, not willing to give up his argument.

"This is just like with every other guy you've been with." Henry said. "You're looking for something to be wrong. You've been abandoned and hurt so many times in your life, that you are afraid to get close to anyone. Dad left you and sent you to jail for his crime. Graham died on you. And I don't know what Walsh did, but I know that you never loved him the way you wanted to. You were always so hesitant with him. But when are you going to realize that Killian isn't my dad. He's not going to leave you. He's not going to betray you, and he hasn't. He was just trying to protect us. Killian wants to be with us. He wants a home and a family. He loves you. So why not give him another chance? Give him the benefit of the doubt. He deserves it."

"Henry." Emma said, tired of this argument.

"Mom, please." Henry begged. "I know that you love him. I saw the way you looked at him at the town line. You didn't want to leave him. You were okay with saying goodbye to dad and grandma and grandpa, but you didn't want to say goodbye to Killian. You didn't start crying until he came up to you to say goodbye. So don't try to say that you don't have feelings for him, or that whatever feelings you have are confusing because of the curse or whatever. It's not complicated mom. You love him and he loves you. You're just making it complicated because you're scared. But he might be too. Did you ever once consider his feelings in all of this?"

Emma was stunned. Henry had just called her out on everything, things that she never realized herself. And he was right. She never did consider Killian's feelings. she held herself back from feeling anything for him in Neverland (their kiss being the only exception) and when he brought her back to Storybrooke. She put herself before him, because she couldn't be wrong about him.

But he had stayed. He had been by her side, fought with her, encouraged her, protected Henry for her. He'd done everything for her.

When she started practicing magic, when she fell with the bridge, Henry had come to mind. Living for him was part of what sparked her magic. But she saw Killian's face too, and she used whatever she felt for him to put the pieces of the bridge together.

That's what made her realize that she could finally move on with him.

But then he started pulling away.

And she was worried that she had been too late, that she had finally pushed him away, that he had finally given up on her.

Emma looked away from Henry, looking to the others as if they could tell her what to do. Robin, of course, looked slightly uncomfortable considering he didn't know any of them well enough to be a part of such a personal conversation. Regina simply gave Emma an "I told you so" look. Her parents looked stunned and guilty.

Obviously none of them would be much help.

But Emma couldn't face Killian. Not now. She had to think. She had to have time.

Shaking herself, she spoke. "We should get back to the loft. We need to figure out our next move to stop Zelena."

Before anyone could protest, Emma was already on her way.

* * *

No matter how much he drank, Killian couldn't forget her words.

_I can't trust you now. How can I?_

He had lost everything all because he had been such an idiot.

But what else could he have done?

Zelena had given him an impossible choice: kiss Emma and strip her of her magic, or let her loved ones die. Tell Emma about the curse, and she dies.

He couldn't do anything.

Kissing Emma would've taken away their best chance at defeating Zelena. Letting Henry, Mary Margaret, and David die wasn't an option. Telling Emma wasn't an option either. Zelena had backed him into a corner. Trapped him.

And Emma wouldn't hear him out.

So he left the boat house, headed to the boat he'd stolen with Henry, and took out his flask hoping that a drunken stupor would numb the pain.

It hadn't.

The pain was still there.

He had finally found a family, and they had abandoned him.

He should've expected it. He was poison, a pirate, a villain. He wasn't worth anything to himself, why should he be worth anything to them.

"Captain?" Smee appeared at his side, looking at Killian with a mixture of hesitance and worry.

"Yes, Mr. Smee?"

"Are...are you all right?"

Killian sighed. "No, Mr. Smee, I'm not."

He took another long gulp from his flask.

"I...I'm sorry." Smee said. "About what they said to you."

_Right._ Killian thought, _Smee was still around for that, wasn't he?_

"It's no matter." Killian swallowed. "Everything is as it should be. The heroes are all together. The villain has lost the battle today. And I'm alone."

"We could still get the crew, get a ship, sail out of here." Smee suggested.

Killian mulled over his words. "Perhaps I should give up on her."

He could. He had no stake in this fight. He had no past with Zelena, no reason to want to stop her. Except that he did. Emma and Henry, and the bloody Charmings. He loved them. Well, perhaps not Snow and Charming, but he certainly felt respect and affection for them. It was Emma and Henry that he loved. They were the ones that he'd do anything for. The ones that he would die for.

An idea came to him then.

An idea that could possibly redeem himself in the Charmings eyes. In Emma's.

Killian stood, swaying a bit on his feet, head spinning.

"Captain?"

"Mr. Smee, I have some business to attend to." Killian said, tucking the flask back inside his coat.

He walked off of the ship, leaving a confused and worried Smee behind.

* * *

Emma stared down at her mug of hot cocoa, but she wasn't in the mood to drink it.

After they had laid out a plan to beat Zelena, one that they'd enact tomorrow with Emma being the key to the plan, Henry left with Regina and Robin to catch up with his mother. Which left Emma with her parents.

"So, was everything Henry said true?" Snow asked.

Emma sighed. She wasn't ready for this. "Which part?"

"Let's start with Neal." Charming said. "Why didn't you tell us he was the reason that you went to jail?"

"Would that have stopped you from pushing me towards him?" Emma asked, tone a little too bitter.

Snow and Charming flinched.

"Neal was your first love." Snow said. "He was Henry's father. Of course we thought he was your True Love."

"You and David were lucky that first love and True Love were one in the same for you guys." Emma sighed. "But that's not the way it works for everyone. Certainly not me and Neal. But, I have to ask, weren't you guys listening to me during Neverland?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"I told you I lost Neal a long time ago." Emma told them. "I meant it. He abandoned me and betrayed me. When he came back into my life, all I felt for him was the pain that he caused me. Did you ever see me happy with him? Even after Tamara, when we were in Neverland? Weren't you guys listening in the Echo Cave?"

David and Mary Margaret looked down guiltily. Truth be told, they never really saw Emma and Neal together. But she hadn't been happy. They had never seen Emma happy. The few times they remember her smiling and laughing were always because of Henry and...Hook. She had always looked at Neal with a mixture of pain and sadness.

They had been so blind.

"We didn't hear your secret." David said. "What was it?"

Emma looked down at her cocoa, feeling the guilt in her stomach. She had wished Neal dead and now he was. Henry hadn't said anything about it yet, but Emma was sure that he'd want to talk about Neal soon.

"I wished that he was dead, because I wanted to move on." Emma whispered. "When I thought he was, when he had fallen through the portal, I didn't lose a lover. I lost someone who could've been a friend and Henry lost a father. But I was never in love with Neal."

And something in Emma finally snapped.

"It took me ten years to get over what he did to me, and I am still not able to fully move on. I felt chained down by our past. After I kissed Killian, I knew that I felt something for him. The kiss made me realize that I had always had feelings for him. When we were in the Enchanted Forest, when we climbed the beanstalk, I betrayed him. I hurt him because I was scared that he would do the same thing that Neal did. He would've never worked with Cora again, if I had trusted him."

"You trusted him from the beginning?" Mary Margaret asked, sympathy in her eyes.

"I wanted to." Emma sighed.

"And you still trust him now." Charming stated. "What you said, about not trusting him, you really didn't mean it, did you?"

"I freaked out." Emma said. "I have these memories of ten years with Henry, and memories where i gave him up. I thought Killian was taking Henry from me."

"Which is a perfectly understandable reaction." Snow nodded.

Charming sighed, rubbing his temple. "But ours wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"I've been thinking about it since the boathouse." Charming said. "When Killian told us about the message, he _did_ say that he _assumed_ it was from us. He really may not know who sent it to him."

"And you did say using birds was like me." Snow agreed. "We jumped to conclusions, didn't we?"

Charming shrugged. "Between the stress of the situation, almost losing Henry, seeing Emma upset, and already having been duped by Zelena, we were overwhelmed."

"I think we all let our...heightened emotions cloud out judgement." Emma said. "But it still doesn't change the fact that he kept a secret from us."

"We need to find him." Snow said. "He deserves to tell his side of the story."

Emma chewed her lip, before nodding. Snow was right, Killian deserved another chance.

A knock on the door surprised them.

Charming walked over and opened it. "Um, can I help you?" He asked the stocky man wearing a red knit hat.

"Wait." Emma stood and walked over. "You're Smee, aren't you?"

"Yes, sheriff, I am." Smee nodded as Snow came over to join the group. "I...I came to tell you, well the captain would skin me alive if he knew I were here, but you need to know..."

"Know what?" Emma asked.

"You broke his heart." Smee said. "And not just today. When...when we were back in the Enchanted Forest, we couldn't find the Jolly Roger, but we got word of it. Blackbeard commandeered it..."

"Wait, Blackbeard?" Charming quirked a brow.

"Blackbeard." Smee nodded. "The captain, he became...obsessed, driven, to find his ship. He hadn't been...motivated like that since we returned, but the Jolly Roger was his home. It was the thing he loved most. He took his ship back, defeating Blackbeard, and...everything seemed well. Until he got the message."

Even though the three Charmings suspected what the message was, Snow still asked. "What message?"

"The one that the bird brought." Smee said. "It had a vial, a potion of some sort, attached to it. The moment the captain read the note, he began searching for a way back to this realm." Smee looked at Emma. "A way back to you."

Emma's breath hitched, imperceptibly. "How...how did he get here?"

Smee shifted nervously. "He...the Jolly, it was...it was enchanted wood. We, we found out that the wood from the ship could create a portal, but it would need a little fairy dust to...jump start it. The captain and I went to get the dust while the rest of the crew tore wood out of the ship to make a wardrobe."

Swallowing, trying to keep the water in her eyes at bay, Emma spoke. "Ki-Killian destroyed his ship for me?"

Smee nodded. "He said that the Jolly, as much as he loved it, could never fill the void in his heart. Only you could. He couldn't move on from you." Smee sighed. "The captain was drinking, heavily, after you left him today. He went off to take care of something, but he wouldn't tell me what. I think...perhaps it would be best if you would try to find him, before he does something...for lack of a better word, stupid. He'll listen to you."

With that Smee left the Charmings with their astonishment over the extent of what Killian had done, and their guilt over their treatment of Killian.

"So..." Charming began. "To the docks?"

* * *

Shockingly enough, the farmhouse was abandoned when Killian arrived. He cautiously scoped out the house, looking for signs of the witch or the Dark One, or even any traps. When he found none of the above, he began his search of the witch's lair.

He heaved a bit, his breath coming in short gasps. Strange, but perhaps it was a mixture of the adrenalin rush, the paranoia of being caught, and the prior events of the day.

_Perhaps I'm beginning to feel my age_, he thought as he walked up the stairs upon finishing his search of the downstairs.

_If I were a wicked witch, where would I hide a heart, a sword, and a brain. _

After searching room after room, he found himself in a smaller room, crowded with furniture. He moved to search the armoire, but a trunk, the centerpiece of the room really, caught his eye. He knelt down and opened it. The black pouch with Regina's heart and the hilt of Charming's sword. Killian took out the pouch first, opening it to be sure the heart was still there. Nodding to himself, he pocketed the heart, and then the sword hilt.

_Now where was the brain_.

A hat box sat in the trunk.

Killian moved to touch it when he heard footsteps downstairs. Quickly, he quietly shut the trunk and rose to his feet. He had to get out of here. Now.

And the windows looked like a pretty good option.

Downstairs, Zelena paused when she heard a noise. Eyes narrowing, she glanced up at the ceiling. She walked up the stairs, slowly and as quietly as possible with heels on. She entered her room, scanning the area. Nothing seemed out of place, but there was a feeling of...disturbance.

Just as she moved towards the trunk, she heard a thump, quickly followed by a crash from downstairs. She hurried down the stairs into the dining room to find Rumplestiltskin standing over a pile of broken glass.

"Oops." He said, nonchalantly.

Zelena glared. "So, is this your little way of rebelling?"

Rumple only smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Zelena went to the kitchen, the earlier disturbance she felt temporarily forgotten.

Rumple turned to the window, eyes locking on the swish of the black leather coat as the pirate retreated into the woods. He hoped that whatever the pirate was here for, was enough to stop Zelena, even momentarily.

* * *

They searched the docks completely, and still no sign of Killian.

"Where else would he go?" Snow asked.

"The Rabbit Hole or Granny's." Emma sighed.

"Right, we should..." Charming started before a gasp from Snow cut him off. "Snow, what's wrong?"

Snow looked down at her darkening jeans. "My...my water just broke." She looked up at them, panicked. "The baby is coming."

* * *

Killian finished hiding the sword, having already hid the heart in a separate location, when his legs gave out. He hit the dirt, palm and hook bracing his fall.

_Bloody hell_. He'd never felt like this. He was feverish, sweating; he had chills and he couldn't breathe properly. He was lightheaded and dizzy. _What's happening to me?_

Gods, he felt so weak, felt ready to pass out and never wake again.

Killian shook himself. _No, wake up Jones_. _Have to...get back to the town. _

Standing on shaky legs, he trekked through the woods, hoping that he could make it to town before he had another episode.

* * *

Once Snow was settled in her room, Dr. Whale overseeing the progress, Charming stepped out into the hall.

Regina and Emma were waiting for him.

"Everyone is here." Regina said. "They're all ready to fight Zelena."

"Not everyone." Emma spoke. "Killian's not here. I need to find him."

"We need you here." Regina argued. "You're the only one who can defeat Zelena. And who's to say she doesn't have the pirate? She's already gotten to him once."

"Then that's just another reason for me to go." Emma glared. "I can't just leave him in Zelena's hands."

Regina rolled her eyes. "The pirate can take care of himself."

Emma looked at her a moment, before speaking. "What if it was Robin?"

Regina stiffened.

"Go." Charming said. "We have plenty of people to hold her off. You go find Killian, then try to get back here soon."

Emma nodded. She walked down the hall where Henry was with Archie and spoke to them briefly before leaving.

"Why let her go?" Regina asked.

"Because I was too blind to see them for what they were." Charming sighed. "And she needs him. She's no good to us without him by her side."

"You do have a point."

Snow's screams filled the air.

Charming turned to Regina. "You're in charge out here. Do what you can."

Regina nodded.

Charming went back into the delivery room.

Regina sighed. "Let's just hope what I do will be enough."

* * *

Zelena smiled. "Well, well, it's time."

Rumple glared at her. He didn't want to do this; helping her meant an end to everything.

But with the dagger in her possession, what else could he do.

"Come Rumple." Zelena stood. "We have a baby to steal."

* * *

Emma tried Granny's first.

And for once, the universe was in her favor.

Killian was leaning back in a booth, eyes closed, hair and skin soaked with sweat. He looked paler than she'd ever seen him.

"Killian?" She walked over to him, slowly.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see her. "Swan." He croaked. Killian sat up, clearing his throat. "What...what can I help you with?"

Emma's brows furrowed, a concerned expression in place. "You don't look good."

"I've had worse." Killian pulled himself out of the booth with some effort.

She reached out, helping to steady him on his feet. "You're sick."

"It appears that way." Killian breathed. "It was quite sudden actually."

"No kidding." Emma sighed. She took a breath before wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder.

Stiffening in surprise, it took a moment before he hesitantly embraced her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry that I said that I couldn't trust you. That I...that I didn't ask for your side of the story."

"It's all right, Swan." He said. "I made a mistake. I deserved it."

Emma held him tighter. "No, you didn't." Slowly, she pulled away from him and looked up at him. "We don't have time to talk now, Snow's having the baby. But when that's over, you and I need to talk."

Killian nodded. "Aye, we do."

* * *

Robin and the Merry Men were poised to fight, guarding the entryway of the Emergency Room. Robin had his crossbow ready, kneeling, facing the door, ready to order his men into action once Zelena came through those doors.

Regina was posted outside of the delivery room in case Zelena broke through the line of defense.

Henry was in the cafeteria being watched by Archie, per Emma's orders. He was staying away from this fight if anyone could help it.

Meanwhile, things in the delivery room were quite tense as the baby was closer to being born.

"That's it." Dr. Whale said. "One more big push."

Snow screamed as she crushed Charming's hand, the baby finally forced out.

It's cries filled the delivery room.

It was then that the doors to the ER blew open due to an unseen force. Zelena and Rumple appeared at the entrance.

Robin launched an arrow.

Zelena froze it in midair. "Rumple, be a dear and take care of them." She disappeared in a swirl of green smoke, leaving the others to the Dark One.

Once the baby was cleaned off and wrapped into a yellow blanket, it was handed over to a proud, elated Charming, who held the baby carefully as he turned to Snow. Gently, he gave the just as elated, and exhausted, mother her new child.

As the Charmings reveled in their bliss, Zelena appeared.

"I believe that belongs to me." Zelena smirked.

At least, she did until Regina magically threw her back into a wall.

"I don't think so Greenie." Regina sneered. "You want that baby, you're going to have to go through me."

"Like that's much of a challenge." Zelena huffed, picking herself up. Using her magic, she forced Regina and the hospital staff outside of the room. She turned to the Charmings just as Charming surged forward, ready to attack. With a wave of her hand, Charming froze.

Another hand wave and the baby disappeared in green smoke, before re-appearing in Zelena's arms.

The baby started crying.

"No." Snow protested, pushing herself up.

Zelena froze her too.

Regina burst back into the room. "Give the child back, now."

"Mm, I don't think so." Zelena chuckled, freezing Regina before she could attack. "This was much too easy. It's unfortunate that your dear Savior wasn't here. Now, no one can stop this. I will get the life I want."

With a cackle of glee, Zelena disappeared.

The Charmings and Regina unfroze.

"No." Snow gasped. "No, not again."

* * *

Zelena appeared in the farmhouse, the baby wailing in her arms. "Shush now little one, it's all right. It's all right." She took out the Dark One dagger. "Dark One, I summon thee."

Rumple appeared, none too pleased. "I see you succeeded."

"No need to be so happy for me." Zelena remarked dryly. "No matter. Everything will be set right. I just need to the rest of the ingredients. Come." She walked upstairs, Rumple following her begrudgingly. Zelena continued to try to calm the baby. "Hush, hush, it'll be all over soon, sweet babe. You won't even be born, so what I'm going to do won't even matter to you."

They entered her room, and she went to open the trunk.

She froze.

Rumple fought a smirk.

"Where are they?" Zelena asked, a spike of anger in her tone. "The heart and the sword, where are they?"

"Perhaps you misplaced them." Rumple shrugged.

Zelena glared at him. "I most certainly did not." She gritted her teeth. "The Savior. She wasn't at the hospital. She must have done this."

"Then shall we go after her?"

"No." Zelena smiled maliciously. "No, we'll let the Savior come to us. After all, she has a little sibling to save."

* * *

Emma couldn't stop the guilt she was feeling as they drove David's truck to the farmhouse. She, David, and Killian were in the cab, while Regina and Robin were in the truck bed.

She and Killian had arrived at the hospital just mere minutes too late.

Zelena had the baby.

And they were running out of time.

Emma glanced to her right, where Killian was sitting, leaning against the window.

Whatever he had come down with was getting worse. His breathing was getting raspier and his movements were much more sluggish.

She had a bad feeling that her pirate wouldn't be able to raise his sword, let alone be any real help in the fight. But she needed him there, and she doubt that he would've let her come without him if she had tried to make him stay at the hospital.

"Stop." Killian whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against her skin sending a thrill down her spine. "It's not you're fault, love."

But it was. She chose to go find Killian instead of staying at the hospital to protect her family. Not that she blamed him. It was her choice. But now Zelena had everything that she needed to cast the time travel spell. They didn't know how much time they had to stop her.

The damn bitch could be casting the spell right now, and they wouldn't know it.

"You will defeat her." Killian reassured her.

Emma met his eyes. "How do you know?"

He smiled at her, causing her heart to skip. "Because I've yet to see you fail."

With his words, Emma's confidence grew. They would get the baby back, they would stop Zelena, and everything would finally go back to being normal.

Killian, if he were in a clearer state of mind, would've remembered to tell Emma what he'd done. That he had hidden the heart and the sword from Zelena. However, as it was, all of his willpower was forced into keeping himself awake. His head was pounding so much, he couldn't think straight, the only thought he was able to muster being _stay awake for Emma, stay awake for Emma_, the thought becoming his mantra into staying conscience.

They arrived at the farmhouse, seeing lights coming from the open barn.

"Looks like she already started." Regina said once they were all out of the truck.

"Let's go." Charming raised his sword, one borrowed from Gold's shop considering the damage done to his original one.

Emma raised her gun, while Killian pulled out his own sword and Robin readied his crossbow.

The group entered the barn finding Zelena sitting on a hay bale, holding the baby, Rumple standing behind her. Zelena waved her hand and the lights stopped.

"You haven't cast the spell yet." Regina said.

"What can I say?" Zelena shrugged. "I do like an audience."

That's when Killian remembered what he'd done. Unable to help himself, he began chuckling. "She hasn't cast the spell yet, because she can't."

Zelena scowled. "How would you know, pirate?"

Killian smirked. "Misplace a heart? Perhaps even a bit of courage?"

Eyes widening, Zelena stood, anger contorting her face. "You!"

Rumple chuckled.

Zelena turned to face him, seeing his smirk, she realized just what happened. "You helped him?"

"More, made sure he didn't get caught." Rumple said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emma cut in.

"Regina's heart, and Charming's courage." Rumple spoke. "The pirate came and took them. That's why Zelena can't cast the spell."

Regina, Robin, Charming, and Emma turned to Killian, similar looks of shock on their faces.

"Why...why would you do that?" Emma asked breathless.

Killian swayed on his feet a bit, sword lowering. "After the boathouse, I wanted to prove that I was on your side."

Emma sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe that he did that for her, for everyone. Just like she still couldn't believe what he'd done to the _Jolly Roger_ of all things for her.

Zelena waved her hand, throwing Killian into one of the walls.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. She ran over to Killian's side.

He was unconscious.

"Killian, come on, get up." Emma said, shaking him.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Zelena smirked. "You see, after your little stunt to save your brat at the boathouse, I knew that I had to increase your motivation a bit. The pirate didn't even realize what I did."

"What did you do?" Charming glared, taking a step forward.

"I...altered his curse." Zelena said. "You see, I cursed his kiss so that he would have to kiss you and take away your magic, or I would kill your family. If he told you, I would kill you. As you know, the pirate's love for you and your family was stronger motivation than I thought. He wouldn't endanger any of you. So, I made it so that his curse would slowly weaken him the longer he had it. You have a choice Savior, your pirate is dying, so either kiss him, save his life and lose your magic, or let him die."

"Don't Emma." Regina cut in. "We'll find another way to save him. Your magic is more important."

_No it's not._ Emma thought. _Not him. _She looked down at him, his faces deceptively peaceful.

"If he dies, you won't be able to find Regina's heart." Robin spoke up. "Or David's courage. He took them, he's the only one who knows where they are."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Zelena smirked. "Magic will help me find what I need. The pirate, as always, is completely useless."

_He's not useless. _Emma fumed.

"He's not useless." Charming growled. "He's slowed your plans down. He brought Emma back to stop you."

"Minor setbacks." Zelena shrugged, rocking the baby. "Nothing I can't fix. Starting with the Savior."

Charming's jaw clenched.

"What's it going to be, Savior?" Zelena taunted. "Your magic, or your pirate?"

Emma didn't look at Zelena, not wanting to give her emotions away, but she was terrified. Terrified of losing Killian, terrified of failing everyone, terrified of letting Zelena win. But, as she looked down at Killian, as she watched his breathing slow down, she knew that she would rather lose her magic and find another way to defeat Zelena than lose him.

_He found you_. Henry had said. _You know what that means._

_True Love's Kiss never works when one person doesn't remember the other person._

Well, she certainly remembered him now. She remembered every moment they had together.

_Try something new darling, it's called trust._

_Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?_

_Actually, no. _

_Just as I am done...with you._

_Perhaps I just needed reminding that I could._

_I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me._

_Just who are you Swan?_

_Perhaps I would._

_I know what it's like to lose hope._

_As you wish._

_I never thought I could move on from my first love, my Milah, that is until I met you._

_And when I win you're heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me._

_I've yet to see you fail._

_There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you._

_Perhaps there's a man you love in the life that you lost._

_If it's broken, that means that it still works._

Emma bit back tears. He really loved her. He loved her so much that he gave up the thing he loved most to find her, his own home. He found her, he brought her back to her family, he encouraged her and believed in her. He loved her.

_True Love's Kiss. _Emma thought. _It can break any curse..._

"That's enough." Regina stepped forward. "No more taunts, no more tricks. Just you and me, one on one."

"And that turned out so well for you last time." Zelena scoffed. "No, I think it would be better if the Dark One fought you." Zelena held out the Dark One dagger. "Dark One, I command you, fight Regina."

Rumple reluctantly waved his hand, tossing Regina back.

Robin hurried over to her side, helping her up.

She and Rumple shared apologetic looks, before Regina conjured a fireball.

As Regina and Rumple engaged in a magical battle, Charming tried to get to Zelena and the baby, but Zelena had magic on her side. Even with Robin's help, Charming wasn't getting to his child.

Emma watched the battle and knew that she had to make a choice. She knew that she felt deeply for Killian, but was it love?

_Who are you kidding?_ A voice said. _It was always love. You were just too scared. That's why you left him on the beanstalk._

"Emma, we need your help." Charming called out.

Emma screwed her eyes shut.

_What's it going to be, Savior? Your magic, or your pirate?_

Pirate.

_My pirate. _Emma opened her eyes, and bent down, inching her lips close to Killian's. _I love you_. Her lips met his and not a second later a pulse of magic erupted from them, the shockwave knocking the others down.

The baby began crying.

Emma leaned back and waited.

Killian's eyes opened slowly. "Swan?"

Emma helped him up, steadying him against her, then turned to the group.

Regina and Rumple were both looking at her as though waiting for something. Robin and Charming were huddled together, staring at Killian and Emma with shock. Zelena's face was pinched, none too happy that her curse was broken; however, she wondered if Emma lost her magic after all.

Emma felt her magic humming in her veins. The curse didn't take her magic. She took Killian's hook in her hand, seeing as she was on his left, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Not a second later, the baby was poofed away in a swirl of white smoke. It appeared in the arms of a very surprised Snow White back at the hospital.

Zelena gritted her teeth. "Well, that's unfortunate. Just another setback though, I assure you."

"No it's not." Emma said, feeling more confident than she ever had. "You've lost."

"Not yet I haven't." Zelena hissed.

Squeezing his hook, drawing her strength from the fact that he was okay, that he was alive and her True Love, Emma let go. She waved her hand, concentrating her magic.

Zelena's pendant vanished from her neck.

Emma held the pendant in her hands. "I destroy this, you no longer have magic, right?"

"No!" Zelena rushed forward, but Regina magically forced her back.

Emma used her magic, much like when she helped Regina destroy the trigger that would've destroyed Storybrooke all those months ago, willing every ounce of Zelena's magic out. Her magic caused the pendant to glow white until the pendant exploded, falling to the ground as nothing more than a fine silver powder.

Emma stumbled back, but Killian caught her.

"Well, looks like someone's no longer all powerful." Regina smirked. She waved her hand, causing the Dark One dagger to fly away from Zelena, straight into Rumple's waiting hand. "So Savior, shall we finish this?"

Emma glared at Zelena. "I'm sure you and Gold can handle her now."

"That we can." Rumple said.

Regina and Rumple walked towards Zelena, who moved away from them.

"No, no, I am not done." Zelena shouted. "I have not lost yet!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina froze Zelena. "Enough of your whining." Regina took a hold of Zelena and poofed away, with Rumple following.

"So that's it?" Charming asked. "It's over."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "It is. I sent the baby back to Mary Margaret, by the way."

"We should get back to the hospital then." Robin spoke.

Charming nodded in agreement.

As the men moved to leave, Emma grabbed Killian's arm to stop him. "You guys go ahead, Killian and I will meet you there later."

"Are you sure?" Charming asked, more surprised than suspicious.

"Yeah, we have a lot of talking to do." Emma said.

Charming nodded and he and Robin left the barn.

"Just talking, Swan?" Killian smirked.

Emma couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Yes talking. Were you expecting more?"

"Perhaps." Killian invaded her space. His face fell then. "Did...was it...was it True Love's Kiss?"

"What else could it be?"

Killian glanced down, scratching under his ear. "I thought...maybe your magic was powerful enough on it's own."

Emma shook her head. "Nothing's more powerful than True Love."

Killian swallowed, meeting her eyes. "So, you...you love me?"

Instead of answering, Emma leaned forward and kissed him. She wasn't ready. Not to say it out loud, not for anything really, especially since her emotions were still a whirlwind. But she could give him this. She could give him hope.

After all, happy endings always start with hope.

* * *

**Yeah, that definitely won't happen in the show, but like I said, it was a drabble idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Now I can get back to writing "Broken Souls". Let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
